


Crackbeaks:Vampire AU series:fic one

by KaylaBirdqueen16



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Vampire AU, non-binary Fenton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBirdqueen16/pseuds/KaylaBirdqueen16
Summary: Fenton Crackshell Cabrera has always lived a normal life. But all that may change when a mysterious new student comes to school. And something seems suspicious.





	Crackbeaks:Vampire AU series:fic one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This AU has been a work in progress for awhile I have most plot points down,it’s just a Matter of writing the story!
> 
> I hope you enjoy,and please feel free to give any constructive criticism that you may want to give me!  
> ~Kayla

Fentons P.O.V  
Dear Diary,

Is this how you start a diary? That’s what they do in movies so I’ll just assume that’s how to start

My name is Fenton,and ever since I was born I’ve lived a normal life. My dad left me and my mom when I was around 6 or 7 but that was my only terrible memory. Besides that,my life has been nothing but decent. I’d go to school,go home,study,eat,watch the and sleep. Just like most teenagers

Until one day everything changed,the day that I meant my now boyfriend, Mark Beaks. Mark wasn’t a...normal person,let’s just say.

I met him in my junior year of high school. He moved to Duckberg during the middle of the year and the principal asked me to show him around.So that’s exactly what I did.

If only his first words to me weren’t so sarcastic.

“do you have a schedule?” I asked.

“No” He said. “They sent me right away without a schedule just so I could get lost”

Wow. Rude. He could’ve just said he had one. If he keeps up with that attitude he won’t get many friends, I thought.

“Gee,sorry for asking. Can I see it? Maybe we have classes together” I had suggested but I secretly hoped we wouldn’t. I didn’t need another asshole around me.

Wel,god was not on my side that day,because surprise surprise we had 3 whole classes together. Oh wonderful math and science,my favorite subjects,about to get ruined by this angsty looking parrot boy.

“You know your not supposed to wear hoods in school right?” I asked,matter of factly.

“Oooo,sorry I didn’t know you were the fashion police.Mr wear a skirt to school” He snorted as he looked me up and down like a pervert. “I think I can get around on my own”

What? No! I can’t let anyone know we didn’t finish the tour,I never stopped a Tour before and I’m not going to now.

“You can’t do that. If you get lost I could get in trouble” I told him

“Trouble huh? So if I were to report you and say you didn’t show me around you could get fired” he asked,as he tries to put his arm around my neck.

He was touching me

I do not like it

“Can you please stop” I asked. “You’re making me uncomfortable”

“come on,Girly boy. It’s no big deal,I’m just trying to be friendly” he laughed.

“I don’t like being touched” I grumbled. “Especially by people like you” I added under my breath. 

“What about people like me?”

“What?” His comment caught me by surprise.

“What....about...people...like me” he said slowly and I glared at him in disgust.

“Yeah I’m not stupid. Your one of those bad boys right? One those people who think they can do whatever they want,bully,smoke,rebel against the adults,think they can get every single girl that comes their way by being an asshole to them.” I told him,and I made sure to keep my anger face the whole time even though I kinda felt bad saying this.

Then he said something that threw me totally off guard that I never though someone like him would say.

“Actually,I’m gay”

“You What now?”

He let out what I assumed to be a chuckle and raised one of his (stupidly big) eyebrows.

“What,you’ve never seen a gay person before?” He scoffed

“No no I have....just not ones like you” I tried to apologize the best I could without giving it way that I felt bad.

“Okay then princess. If this tour is over do I have permission to leave you now,your highness” he rolled his eyes and did a little fake bow at me.

“Well as your highness” I hissed, “I say you can’t because we have this next class together”

“Who says I have to go?” He questioned.

“Well uhh-“ 

“Im gonna go smoke and come in late,see you later princess”

And then he walked away from me without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s the start. I hope to have the next chapter by the end of the month. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
